The Ignored Knock
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: “We were not kissing, Harry. Minerva didn’t have her glasses on and she thought I was the chair. I did not see her there and leaned forward to do some paperwork. Our faces touched for a second and then you walked in.” Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction..


**I accepted a challenge from ****Ms willow gosermer. The challenge was so simple that I had to accept it…let me know whether or not you like it…**

**Merciful Heavens**

The Ignored Knock

A light knock echoed through the office of a certain Headmaster. However it was completely ignored by the office's occupant and not at all for the reason that Harry Potter imagined. Crossing his arms rather angrily, Harry bit his lip. He hated to be selfish, but the Headmaster had asked him to come to his office. Now he stood at the man's office door, completely forgotten.

_He probably went to bed early or he's sitting in there laughing because he's making me wait._ Harry's frown deepened and his anger doubled. Dumbledore seemed to have become almost indifferent to his problems of late and Harry's emotions were beginning to get the best of him.

Finally unable to contain himself any longer, Harry opened the office door and entered. The sight that met his eyes was not one that he had expected in a million years.

The messy office was all in its usual order with Dumbledore's odd little gadgets scattered here and there. Dumbledore himself was in his usual position, seated behind his desk in his chair. Nothing was out of the ordinary…except maybe the small fact that Professor McGonagall was sitting on the Headmaster's lap.

Harry's mouth opened in an attempt to mirror the Grand Canyon and his wand, which had been firmly grasped in his clenched hand, dropped to the floor with a soft thump.

The thump caused both professors to turn from what they had been doing before Harry entered and stare at him. The former activity that both had hurriedly ceased had been passionately kissing.

Even in his shocked state, Harry quickly saw the fury that Professor McGonagall was beginning to collect. If he did not say something first, the Scottish tempered deputy headmistress would quickly give him a detention and push him from the room.

"You two are married?" He shouted. Knowing his transfigurations Professor, Harry surmised the two had to be married. The Headmaster would not have been kissing his deputy for the pure thrill of it and she would not be there if he was not her husband.

"No!" Both quickly stated. McGonagall jumped up from Dumbledore's lap and brushed herself off.

"Mr. Potter, how dare you make such silly assumptions." She threatened in a feeble voice, not at all scary. _This could be fun_.Harry thought wickedly.

"Professor, then why were you snogging him?" It was a fair question. The deputy headmistress paled slightly.

"Harry, we were not kissing." Professor Dumbledore said carefully, rising slowly up from his chair. "Minerva tripped and then you walked in."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Harry rolled his eyes to show the two adults he had not bought the obvious lie.

"Albus was petting my animagus form and I forgot to get off his lap." Professor McGonagall had become as white as a sheet of paper. She did not even seem to notice that she had not given a reason as to why the two of them had been kissing.

"And you kissed him as you fell? Nice try." Harry took a deep breath. Dumbledore was turning bright red. "Well since you two are obviously not married I'm sure that Ron and Hermione was love to hear about this one." He turned on his heel and leaned over to pick up his wand.

"Fine, Minerva kissed me and I was pushing her away just as you entered." The Headmaster proclaimed, softly.

"Yes, that's true." _The professor probably didn't even hear him. _Harry thought, smiling to himself.

"Oh, come off it. It's obvious that you are married. I'll just do you both a favor and go tell everyone." Harry made his way to the door, but was stopped by two protesting professors.

"We were not kissing, Harry. Minerva didn't have her glasses on and she thought I was the chair. I did not see her there and leaned forward to do some paperwork. Our faces touched for a second and then you walked in." Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction at his recent story and Professor McGonagall shook her head in agreement.

_Either they have their heads in the clouds or they think I'm stupider than Snape._ Harry thought. It was comical to see the two powerful professors acting like guilty, caught students. _Now McGonagall knows what we feel like when she catches us._

"Actually, Harry, now that I think about it. That's not what happened. Minerva's brother just died and I was comforting her. I was wiping away her tears when…" He trailed off trying to come up with another excuse.

"Albus, stop blaming me for it all. And I don't have a brother!" Professor McGonagall suddenly exclaimed. Her pale face had almost totally regained its colour and anger sparkled in her green eyes.

"Try blaming yourself once or twice." Pulling what was left of her dignity around her, she turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what I or the Headmaster do or do not do is none of your concern. Now, I have a class to teach and you Mr. Potter are late for your class with Professor Snape. Good day, gentlemen." And with out another word the brilliant woman exited the office.

"Harry. It would be the greatest favor to Professor McGonagall and myself if you kept this to yourself. You-Know-Who would find this information most delightful. Harry, you would not want any harm to come to Professor McGonagall would you?" Dumbledore's un-twinkling blue eyes begged Harry to reconsider.

Harry sighed. _It would be best if I did keep this to myself._

"Fine, but if you ignore me anymore, I'll shout it in front of the whole school." Albus Dumbledore smiled as Harry smiled.

"Thank you, my boy. But Harry, I would never ignore you on purpose. I am sorry if I have been busy the past few weeks. Ministry problems."

"Sure they weren't marital, sir?" Harry smiled and left the room. Surprisingly he found that Professor McGonagall had only left the office itself and was waiting at the top of the stairs. She smiled slightly as Harry passed.

The echo of the closing door told Harry that she had re entered the office and he smiled as he went down the hall.

**Fin**


End file.
